Ibuki Munemasa
Ibuki Munemasa (井吹宗正) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. He is the goalkeeper for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"A basketball player whose long arms are his weapon. A lone wolf type who hates taking orders from others."'' Appearance He is quite tall, being the second tallest in Inazuma Japan. He has rather long arms, which relates to the fact that he played basketball before he joined Japan's team. He has spiky silvery-white hair, and his eyes are dark magenta. He wears a black headband across his forehead. He wears the Gassan Kunimitsu and Inazuma Japan goalkeeper uniform. Personality Ibuki out of the seven other members of Inazuma Japan who didn't play soccer, was at first actually the most devoted to becoming better at soccer. However, the only thing that's keeping him going to get better is Shindou's actions towards him. Ibuki is shown to be strong willed and has a attitude to always try again if he failed at saving a shot. Previously, he had a rivalry with Shindou as he thinks Ibuki was not good enough to be Japan's goalkeeper, and they had had arguments about who will be saving shots (Shindou being a defender and using Einsatz most of the time). Ibuki can get frustrated easily, if someone doubts him about something, in which he then tries to prove that he can do it. Ibuki said that he didn't take the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, because he wants to prove to Shindou that he was chosen for a reason to be the goalkeeper for Inazuma Japan, and that he's not taking it for the reason that he likes soccer. This implies that he doesn't have interest in soccer, but he does care about what Shindou thinks of him. Even though he is very serious and loud most of the time he speaks, when he created Wild Dunk and he got applauded by it from fellow teammates, he was shown to have a softer spot, as he looked down and smiled to himself. He mentioned in episode 15 that he didn't like relying on his teammates and that he would rather play on his own because the outcome would be better. But he realized in episode 16 that he needed to trust his teammates and even realized what Shindou was trying to tell him, and so Ibuki and Shindou ended their rivalry, entrusting Ibuki to Japan's goal. Background As stated by Manabe Jinichirou in episode 2, Ibuki joined Inazuma Japan, so that he can gain enough money to study abroad with the best basketball team in the world. When Ibuki was still playing for his basketball team at Gassan Kunimitsu, he used to play on his own and hog the ball a lot, not passing to his teammates. However, he was the one who made his team carry on winning, giving them repeated consecutive wins. He didn't care about what his teammates said to or about him. However a time came when they lost, which was the time he met Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Kuroiwa proposed that if Ibuki played for Inazuma Japan, in return he will give him enough money to study abroad with the best basketball team in the world. Plot Ibuki appeared in the first episode of Galaxy, being selected for the national soccer team Inazuma Japan. He played as the goalkeeper, and was shown to stop Teikoku Gakuen's captain, Mikado Haruma's shoot hissatsu, Koutei Penguin 7, with his bare hands. After that, he dribbled the ball like he was playing basketball and went outside the keeper zone, which resulted that Teikoku had a free kick. After that, he was unable to stop 10 shoots of Teikoku which made the score 10-0. The match ended with 10-1 with Shindou Takuto using Kami no Takuto FI and Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke using Fire Tornado DD and scoring the first goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. It was unknown why Ibuki was picked, as he, along with eight other members, had never played soccer before. He appeared in the second episode, training at the Odaiba Soccer Garden with the other members of Inazuma Japan. Ibuki appeared to be more willing to play and get better at soccer. Ibuki over-heard Shindou saying that he will be a defender in the next match, and that he will be the one that will save all the shots, which then made Ibuki frustrated. Ibuki wanted to prove that he was a good goalkeeper, so he asked Tsurugi to make a hissatsu shoot at him, but Shindou took the option too shoot at him instead. Shindou then used Fortissimo, but Ibuki, failed to stop it. Later on, when Inazuma Japan were getting ready for their match against Fire Dragon, it was revealed by Minaho Kazuto that the eight players of Inazuma Japan who were at that time unknown to soccer, are getting paid, in which he then said that Ibuki's real reason that he is here is to gain money, so he can study basketball abroad. The match started, and the team still isn't doing very well. One of Fire Dragon's members took a shot, but instead of Ibuki saving it, Shindou stopped it with his foot, making Ibuki then glare at him with rage. The match continued in episode 3. Shindou repeatedly got in the way of whenever Fire Dragon shot, blocking them himself instead of relying on Ibuki to save them. It was the third time Shindou had stopped their shoots, but when Lee Chunyun used Rapid Fire, Ibuki shouted Shindou's name, putting him off and making the ball go to Ibuki instead of him blocking it. Ibuki tried catching it, but failed and it ended up as a goal. Japan ended up winning however, but after the game ended he walked off the field. In episode 4, Ibuki was seen practicing in basketball court. Tsurugi saw him training by himself, and saw how hard he was working at trying to improve; Tsurugi decided to help him train. In episode 5, Ibuki and the rest of Inazuma Japan were proposed the Inazuma Japan Withdrawl Test, considered by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. It was a test to let any member of the team, leave if they wanted to. The test was based on penalty kicks and that they had to miss the goal five times to pass the test, and leave the team. If they scored however, they would fail and stay in the team. While Ibuki and Matatagi Hayato watched the rest of the newbies participate in the test, they stood and watched as they all failed, and stayed in the team. Ibuki had his reasons for not doing the test, same as Matatagi did. Ibuki wanted to show Shindou his true strength and that he can protect Shinsei Inazuma Japan's goal on his own. In episode 6, Ibuki and his team played against Big Waves. He repeatedly attempted to save Megalodon with the same action, him jumping in the air and smacking it down with the palm of his hand, but failed twice. However, in the third attempt he mastered it, and it turned into a hissatsu, Wild Dunk, which caught Megalodon. Everyone applauded Ibuki for creating the hissatsu, in which he got happy about. The match ended with a score of 2-1 to Big Waves, as they had scored twice with Megalodon, but with Tsurugi scoring with his new hissatsu Bicycle Sword. In episode 7, Ibuki had used Wild Dunk more times to catch Megalodon, which was used by Octa Pasun as well as Cole LaRuze this time. Wild Dunk had successfully caught it in every attempt, showing that it was a very effective hissatsu and will be useful to the team. The match ended with a score of 3-2 to Shinsei Inazuma Japan, as Manabe Jinichirou scored the third and final goal for them. In episode 8, he along with the other members were announced that their next opponent is Shamshir . There was no training but he still practiced with Tsurugi helped him train. Later, Ibuki and the others gathered together at Odaiba Soccer Garden when Tenma came back because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the polices. The next day, the match between Shamshir started. He failed to stop Said Ashraf's Oil Rush, thus gave Shamshir the first point. In episode 9, he failed to stop Oil Rush once more time and Shamshir scored another goal. In episode 10, when Kuroiwa took everyone to the Black Room, he was put to train on catching the ball on sand area for the past 3 days. He and most of the team except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha agreed on staying and winning FFIV2 even thought they didn't need to because he still needs to make Shindou acknowledge his strength. In episode 11, when everyone found out that Konoha went missing, Ibuki and others stayed instead of trying to look for her. Tenma, Kusaka, Aoi, Tetsukado and Matatagi were the only ones willing to find her. In episode 12, Inazuma Japan started their match against Mach Tiger. Ibuki successfully stopped Tamugan Jar's shoot, but when he used his hissatsu Ivory Crash, he failed to stop it and ended up as a goal; making Ibuki annoyed that he had let in a goal. The second-half continued in the thirteenth episode. Tamugan scored once again with Ivory Crash, because Ibuki still hadn't got used to the timing while using Wild Dunk. However, the second time he used it, he was successful in stopping Ivory Crash with Wild Dunk. Inazuma Japan won the match 3-2. In episode 14, while training, he was told, along with the others, that they were going to have a practice match with a team, but the team wasn't revealed. The next day, Resistance Japan appeared at Odaiba Soccer Garden's stadium, the Seaside Stadium; challenging Inazuma Japan. As soon as the match started, Resistance Japan were shown to be much stronger. Hakuryuu their captain shot with White Hurricane, which was chained with Yukimura Hyouga's Panther Blizzard, and scored. Ibuki stated that he had never felt a shot as powerful as that; his gloves were even burning from the power. The match continued and most of Japan's members realized during the match that they still wasn't strong enough to win the FFIV2, including Ibuki. Mahoro Tadashi scored the second goal with Maboroshi Shot, which passed Ibuki without him knowing because it disappeared in-front of him. Hakuryuu scored with White Hurricane, but Japan did manage to get one point with Bicycle Sword. After the match, he and the other seven members went to train in the Black Room. In episode 15, he and the other seven members were seen continuing their training in the Black Room. Ibuki was using Hakuryuu as the simulation shooting at him; as it was programmed to have all his stats and data. Tsurugi asked Ibuki why he became a goalkeeper, and he responded that he became a goalkeeper because he wouldn't have to rely on anyone, and therefore suited him better. But Shindou disagreed with this, and said he didn't fit the position, making Ibuki annoyed. Ibuki still trained on his own, even not turning up to dinner when everyone else took a break. But Kusaka and Tenma brang two rice balls for him to eat. Kusaka asked if he wanted some help training, but Ibuki said he preferred training by himself, and went back to training. The next day, their match started against Storm Wolf; it was the finals of the FFIV2 Asia preliminaries. As soon as the match started Maxim Adrov scored a point with Gold Fever, leaving everyone of Japan's team in shock, especially Ibuki. The match continued in episode 16, and Maxim managed to get another point in with Gold Fever, because Wild Dunk was too slow to catch it. After this, several members couldn't trust him on keeping the goal safe, and so played solo without listening to Tenma's orders and passing. Ibuki noticed how they were playing solo, and it reminded him of his past when he played basketball for his school team at Gassan Kunimitsu. He didn't pass to the rest of the team and played solo. Due to his natural talent at the sport, he was the one who scored the points all the time and could easily tackle opponents, so he thought of himself as a one-man team. However, a time came when they lost a match and his teams' members were blaming him for it, saying if he passed the ball and played like a team then they could have won. But Ibuki still didn't acknoweledge them and said that the best thing they could do is get up to his standards first. After that, they never won a match again, and that was when Kuroiwa came to talk and make the deal with Ibuki. Soon later, he realized what Shindou was trying to do all this time. Maxim took another chance and shot with Gold Fever, but this time Ibuki stopped it with Wild Dunk as he could get it out on time. But the ball re-bounded and went to Ruslan Kasimov. He was about to shoot when Ibuki didn't have enough time to get the ball because he was still on the ground from the previous shot, so for the first time ever, he shouted out for Shindou's help, leading him to smile at Ibuki. Shindou used Einsatz to block the shoot. After this, the two settled their differences and reconciled, making Shindou finally acknowledge Ibuki as Japan's goalkeeper. Later on, Gold Fever was used again, but instead of Ibuki using Wild Dunk to catch it, he unleashed a new hissatsu, Rising Slash, which easily stopped Gold Fever. Everyone was glad that he made a new hissatsu, and were surprised too. With this, Tsurugi scored with Bicycle Sword, and made the score 2-1. The first-half of the math ended. The second-half continued in episode 17. Rolan Lazarev made several shots at the goal, but Ibuki managed to save them all. Later on, Dmitri Sobirov was about to shoot, but he made a feint and left it, leading to Maxim Adrov shooting using his head and scoring a goal. Several members then got a little discouraged, but Tenma said that he didn't want this to be their last match together and therefore cheered them up a little. After hearing Kusaka's positive speech, Ibuki also said something too. The match carried on after and Storm Wolf was in possession. Maxim was about to shoot but then kicked the ball up into the air, confusing Ibuki as he thought he would use Gold Fever again. Instead, Dmitri jumped up and used Gold Fever and Ibuki failed to stop it. Again the members got discouraged, but Tenma said that they can score the next two goals together. Minaho had the ball and passed it to Ibuki; all of Japan's players ran up the field, whereas Storm Wolf's forwards ran towards Ibuki. Ibuki then jumped high, remembering his experience from basketball and passed it to Minaho. A link of passes was then made and Tenma got the ball and managed to score with God Wind. Japan ended up as victors of the match; but before they got any time to celebrate, a strange light came from the sky and shrouded the stadiums audience. The people in the audience then fell asleep. Everyone was confused, but then the light shone onto the Storm Wolf members and their true forms were revealed to be aliens. Japan's members were already baffled on what was happening, but then a noise came from the sky and a gigantic UFO was coming down toward the stadium. In episode 18, Ibuki didn't believe the fact that they were actually representatives for Earth. They had first thought that they were representatives for Japan, saying that this was a world-wide tournament and not one that includes an entire galaxy. Bitway Ozrock then stated that Ibuki was wrong, and that the FFIV2 was only just the A-Block Prelimanaries of the real tournament, the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Later on, Shindou and Tsurugi asked Kuroiwa why the other members, except Tenma and themselves, were picked for this sort of team. Kuroiwa then explained about the concept of Soul and that it's an ability that only the inhabitants of Earth (humans) possess. The eight members that Kuroiwa picked all have the power of beasts sleeping within them, and Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou have it as well. In episode 19, Ibuki was seen training in the Black Room. Shindou then came in, and they started talking. Ibuki said that he could deal with things better now as he understood what to do, but now that he knows the truth and that the risk of Earth being destroyed is on the line, he had more pressure. Then, Shindou said that soccer is a harmony created by eleven members, refering to a person named Endou Daisuke. The next day, Ibuki joined the practice match against Raimon and he was shown to enjoy himself while playing. After the match, Earth Eleven was officialy formed, and they all boarded the Galaxy Nauts Gou, and left Earth. In episode 20, Ibuki along with the rest of Earth Eleven arrived on the planet Sandorius. They explored, and Ibuki was seen with Minaho eating some food, which they thought was delicious. Stats Game At level 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 60 *'Dribble': 69 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 162 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 131 *'Lucky': 102 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'GK Gekirin Dunk' *'GK Rising Slash' *'GK Wild Dunk' |-|Game= *'SK Long Throw' *'GK Wild Dunk' *'GK Rising Slash' *'GK Gekirin Dunk' Soul |-|Anime= *'SOUL Mammoth' |-|Game= *'SOUL Mammoth' Trivia *Before joining Inazuma Japan, he used to play basketball. *He was the first member of Inazuma Japan (Excluding the Raimon trio) to create a hissatsu of his own. **He is also the first and only to have three hissatsu's out of the seven others. *He has some character songs titled Don't Stop!!!! and Kandou Kyouyuu! from Inazuma All-Stars! with Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tetsukado Shin, and COOL HEAT with Shindou Takuto. *Ibuki, along with Matatagi Hayato and Matsukaze Tenma, appeared in the Danball Senki WARS game. Category:Gassan Kunimitsu Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Inazuma Japan